Seule
by lucia24
Summary: L'agent Olivia Dunham se retrouve seule à elever sa fille, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit...Suite a un coup de téléphone le choses vont peut-être changer.toute première fanfic soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît :
1. Chapter 1

« Ma vie ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'aurais pu imaginé ».Olivia regardait dormir sa fille Honey tout en se demandant comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés quelques mois plus tôt. Honey était âgée de six mois,c'était une belle petite fille aux yeux bleus ,des cheveux châtains comme ceux de son père. Son père justement, Olivia y avait pensé nuit et jour. Beaucoup de choses,trop de choses lui revenaient en mémoire : sa réaction quand elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, la naissance de sa fille, et bien sûr l'abandon de celui qu'elle aimait et qui, accessoirement était le père de sa fille. De toute évidence elle n'était pas faite pour trouver l'homme idéal.

Les pleurs de Honey, sortirent Olivia de ses pensées, comme elle le faisait souvent elle pris immédiatement sa fille dans ses bras.

Hey, alors on dirait que faire une nuit complète est impossible...Maman non plus ne trouve pas le sommeil...

Le portable d'Olivia se mit à sonner, machinalement elle décrocha tout en berçant son bébé.

-Dunham,j'écoute...

-Olivia (...) c'est moi (grésillement) c'est (...) il faut que (...) s'il te plaît (...) c'est très (...)

-Attendez je vous entends très mal...

-Olivia (...)

-Peter?

A peine le temps de prononcer son nom et la communication avait été interrompue. Cet appel la bouleversa. Elle alla dans la cuisine préparer un biberon tout en pensant à ce coup de téléphone. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait réagir si il se trouvait qu'effectivement c'était bien lui . Tellement de questions sans réponses, tellement d'incompréhension et ce sentiment qui ne disparaissait pas. Elle décida dès le lendemain d'aller voir la seule personne qui était capable de l'aider y voir plus clair.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle allait plus souvent dans cet endroit que dans son bureau, au FBI, ces derniers temps. Cela ne la dérangait pas plus que sa. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser cela lui faisait du bien, c'était en quelque sorte un lien avec Peter. Chaque élément du laboratoire de Walter lui rappelait de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs tout dépendait de l'objet, mais au-dela de tout c'était Peter qui lui revenait en mémoire.

-Walter?Walter?

Et puis il y avait Walter qui lui aussi avait, en quelque sorte,été abandonné par Peter. Walter ne lui en tenait presque pas rigueur,peut-être parce que lui aussi avait fait la même chose?

-Olivia..je suis très heureux de vous voir , et cette charmante petite fille...

Honey souriait toujours quand elle voyait Walter c'était une sorte de don qu'on ne pouvait décidément pas retirer a ce cher docteur.

-Walter, puis-je vous parler?C'est assez important.

-Bien-sûr, Olivia, je dois reconnaître que vous avez réussi un beau petit être...

Olivia avait l'habitude maintenant...Walter était beaucoup plus intéréssé par Honey que par Olivia elle-mê avait plutôt bien réagi à la grossesse d'Olivia. C'était certes inattendu mais au final il en était extrêmement heureux, néanmoins Olivia était persuadée qu'il aurait préféré avoir un petit-fils.

S'adressant à Astrid, Olivia lui demanda de prendre Honey, ce qu'elle fit de bonne grâ fille adorait Astrid, et vice-versa, ainsi que toutes les images qu'elle lui montrait sur son ordiateur.

-Je dois vous parler, c'est assez délicat...C'est à propos de Peter.

Walter s'arrêta de sourire, le nom de Peter avait provoqué en lui un éléctrochoc. Après quelques minutes, il se mit à parler:

-Hope est un joli prénom, j'ai toujours dit que Hope était beaucoup plus approprié que Honey.

-Walter, ne faites pas comme si vous ne m'aviez pas entendue.J'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler je ne peux pas faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour Honey...

-Ma chère, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble...mais les pensées ne dirigent pas le monde, heureusement car pour certaines se serait désastreux...vous avez toujours eu cette connexion assez intriguante.

-Il m'a appelé. Je ne peux pas en être certaine mais il me semble que c'était Peter...

-Savez vous ce que cela voudrait dire?! Olivia si vous pensez que c'était Peter...oh! Si Peter vous a appelé c'est qu'il y a un espoir qu'il soit en vie...

-Peter est parti mais il n'a jamais été en danger de mort, il m'en aurait parlé! Après tout ce que nous avons traversé...Il n'a pas voulu rester car il en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces histoires, le projet etc...Personne ne l'a forçé..

-Non , avec tout le respect que je vous porte...vous vous trompez.

Olivia esquissa un sourire.

-Comment expliquer sa disparition, pourquoi aucune nouvelle...

-N'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu partir... très loin

Walter avait beau être fou il lui restait des moments de lucidité...très loin...Les mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Olivia...comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt loin ne voulait pas dire partir à l'autre bout du pays ni partir à l'étranger, mais bel et bien partir dans un autre monde...

-En voulez-vous?...Du lait? Honey en raffole, elle est si adorable

Olivia ignora cette question et reprit sa discution, trop de questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête...

-Etes-vous en train de me dire que Peter est _là-bas_?

-Je suis comme vous Olivia, je n'en sais rien mais beaucoup d'indices me laisse penser que c'est fort probable...Peter a toujours été capable de disparaître comme sa, c'est un peu dans ses gènes je crois...mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent...Vous et Honey...

-Je...je vais retourner chez moi, il faut que..hum, je vais ramener Honey...merci pour tout Walter. Je reviens vous voir dès que possible.


End file.
